


Catch Me If You Can

by mal_fuctioning_writer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 00:26:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mal_fuctioning_writer/pseuds/mal_fuctioning_writer
Summary: You hadn’t seen Steve Rogers for 73 years. How are you going explain to him how you haven’t aged a single day since then? (Steve Rogers X Vampire!Reader)





	Catch Me If You Can

You felt a pair of hands wrap around your waist as you finished patching up one of the injured men and wiped the blood from the corner of your lips as quickly as you could. Then you realized who it was and rolled your eyes, smiling, “James Buchanan Barnes, I suggest that you remove your hands before I amputate them.”

“Come on, how’d you know it was me?” Bucky asked, letting you go and coming around in front of you.

“No one else would be so brave as to even touch the vampire nurse without fear of getting their blood sucked,” you joked.

“People still believe that rumor?” Steve asked.

You turned with wide eyes and attacked Steve with a hug and peck on the lips, “Steven Grant Rogers, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes?”

“You were just looking at me,” Bucky exclaimed.

You raised your brow with a cheeky smile, “Exactly my point.”

Bucky pretended that your words were like a bullet, “You’re too cruel. You might as well suck my blood dry.”

“Don’t add to the fire, Buck,” Steve chuckled.

“What are you two doing here anyways? Shouldn’t you be out stopping Nazis?” You asked curiously, “Not that I’m not happy to see you, though. It’s always a pleasure to see my favorite boys.”

Steve and Bucky exchanged looks and you narrowed your eyes as you waited for an answer. “Y/N, we’re going on a mission soon, and we just wanted to see you before we went off,” Steve said with a kind smile, placing a hand on your shoulder.

“Yeah, you’re our lucky charm! We need all the luck we can get,” Bucky said, hugging you from behind.

“Oh yeah, I bet you need the most with that ugly mug of yours, Bucky,” you said before turning to hug him, “stay safe, okay? I don’t need to see you here in any of these beds, got that?”

“Yes ma’am,” Bucky said, squeezing you tighter.

“And you,” you let go of Bucky and pointed a firm finger at Steve, “just because you’re some juiced up super soldier doesn’t mean that you’re indestructible.”  
Steve grabbed both of your shoulders, “Y/F/N, I swear to you that I will try my best to not worry you, but you need to promise that you won’t let these stupid vampire rumors get to you. You’re a strong woman, Y/N, and I don’t need petty rumors putting you down.”

“Trust me Steve, I’ll have none of that.”

“Alright,” he hugged you closely to his chest, “take care.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just keep Bucky safe, alright? I will never forgive you if he ends up badly hurt and I have to take care of him while he complains and flirts with the other nurses.”

Steve nodded and chuckled, “You got it, Y/N.”

“I love you, Steve Rogers,” you said, cupping his face in his hands before pulling him down for a kiss.

He smiled and kissed your forehead, “I love you, too.”

“Where’s my kiss?” Bucky asked.

You scoffed, “You want a kiss, Buck? The only thing your lips will touch is my ass.”

“You know, I’m not completely opposed to the idea,” he wiggled his eyebrows.

You looked at both of them again and hugged them, “I love you, imbeciles.”

“We’re just going to war, Y/N. It’s not like you’re never going to see us again,” Bucky said with a gentle tone.

You sighed and wiped tears from your eyes, “I know. I just worry too much, but you’ll be alright.”   
After a little more banter, they were off to fight the forces of evil. But if only you had known that it was the last time you’d see your boys. Word of Bucky’s death spread quickly and you were granted a leave. All you wanted to do was see Steve. He promised you that he would make sure Bucky would stay safe, and he broke that promise. You knew that Steve was probably hurting too, and you wanted nothing more than to comfort him. 

Once you stepped into the broken down pub, you saw Steve sitting alone at a table and sighed. Suddenly Peggy stood by his side and comforted him. For some reason, this made your heart ache and you felt that you wished you never heard what Peggy Carter’s next words were.

“I know you’re already mourning, Steve… but I have news about the camp where your friend Y/N was stationed,” you heard Peggy say, “they were bombed, Steve. There were no survi-”

Steve shook his head, “Don’t tell me, Peggy. Please. I’ve lost my best friend. I don’t need to know that I lost Y/N, too.”

You felt hot tears streaming down your cold cheeks and covered your mouth as you felt a whimper escape your lips. Steve turned to look in your direction, so you hid yourself. There was nowhere you could return to and feed. Now you even had to create a new identity for yourself. All these new complications on top of the loss of Bucky. At this point, you thought you had nothing else to lose, but little did you know that it would get even worse.

Every major headline read that Captain America was gone. Now, you had officially lost everything and you started to lose your mind. After Steve’s death, you went on a killing spree in Germany. There was nothing to keep you from feeding on the blood of Nazis. Though it wasn’t the first time you’d killed, it felt like it was. The constant rush of adrenaline coursing through your veins with the feeling of not caring about a damned thing, it was like you were reborn. Once the war ended, you were forced to return home.

Even then, you were always pining for blood to make the pain go away. So then followed the darkest time of your life. You had become a sporadic killer, moving around the entire world from 1945 all the way to 1948. Anything you did, you did it to forget, but your nightmares kept you from forgetting.

You often dreamed of how disappointed Steve and Bucky would be if they knew what you were doing. It haunted you to the point where you finally stopped killing. Instead, you moved deep into the woods of Canada and fed on small creatures like rabbits, deer, and sometimes moose. Country living was much more ideal for your unending sorrow as it eased your mind to be away from civilization. You stayed holed up for years until the cravings for human blood finally subsided. By this time, everything had changed. It was 2009 and the New York that you knew was gone. Though it took a while to adjust, once your new identity, you started working at a blood bank, drinking human blood little by little to ease into it again and moved into an apartment in Brooklyn near your old stomping ground.

Finally, all was fine and dandy. That was until the Battle of New York when you found out that Captain America was alive and kicking. A sense of overwhelming happiness swept over you until you realized that you couldn’t go see him. He thought that you died back in 1945, which technically the old you did. Luckily, avoiding him would be an easy feat since so many people were living in New York. The odds of running into him were slim to none… or so you thought.

“Y/N?” Steve asked, standing right in front of you as clusters of people brushed past you on the sidewalk.

At first, you had no idea how to react, so you stood there staring at him. 70 years in ice did well preserving his good looks. Suddenly you realized the gravity of your current situation and turned to run away as he chased after you. “God, I should have said I was my grand aunt or something,” you said to yourself as you increased your speed in hopes of escaping him. Steve continued to call out your name while he chased you, confused by how fast you were managing to get. He ran after you for several blocks before he lost you in the crowd.

You headed back to your apartment and hurriedly packed your necessities. It was time for you to disappear again. You had to get away from the man you lost and loved. There was no way you were going explain how you looked exactly how you did 70 years ago. Since you weren’t trapped under the ice, you were completely out of excuses. Nothing you could say would make sense to him. It wasn’t like you could just say, “Hey Steve, do you remember that rumor that I was a vampire? Well the rumors were true and I’ve killed hundreds of people! Isn’t that neat?” You swung open your door once you got your belongings together to be greeted by the very man standing right in front of you. “You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” you said in defeat, “come on in, Steve.”

He sat on your sofa, simply staring at you in silence for several minutes until he finally asked, “How?”

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, “Thing is, Steve… I’m around 245 years old now.”

“What? How is that possible?”

“Because I’ve a vampire. All those rumors from back in the day were true.”

“Why didn’t you tell me back then?” 

“What did you want me to tell you Steve? That I was a bloodthirsty monster, secretly drinking from the injured soldiers? I doubt that you would have been understanding about the matter.”

“So when your garrison was bombed-”

You shook your head, “I wasn’t even there. I went to go see you, but I heard Peggy tell you I died. It’s not like I could have popped in after that.”

“What have you been doing all these years?”

“After losing both you and Bucky, I went through a very very dark time that I really don’t want to get into the nitty gritty of that.”

Steve was filled with so many questions that needed to be answered, but he didn’t want to overwhelm you, so he asked the one that had been eating at him all day, “Did you think about me at all?”

You let out a deep sigh and grabbed his hand, “There hasn’t been a day in the last 73 years that I haven’t thought about you, Steven Grant Rogers. I haven’t even loved anyone else since I lost you.”

“Y/N…”

“I mourned for so long by myself until I lost sight of who I was. Now, do you know how many times I’ve thought about coming to see you after finding out you were alive? It was all I could think of for months, but I knew it would be a stupid idea since-”

Steve’s lips met yours and you instantly melted into the kiss. This was a feeling that you hadn’t been able to have for so many years and it felt like you were on a high as his tongue found its way to yours. Then he pulled away and a whimper escaped your lips as you craved more.

“73 years and you’re still a great kisser,” Steve said with a smile, cupping your face in his hands while you nuzzled against them.

“Shut up and let me enjoy this, Steve.”

“Same spunky attitude as well,” he said before leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
